


Mission accomplished!

by MissTrafalgar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader has air powers, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark is a Proud Dad, use of Y/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgar/pseuds/MissTrafalgar
Summary: From a request from Tumblr: The reader has air powers and goes on a small (but official!) mission with Peter.[Gender-Neutral Reader, use of Y/N]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mission accomplished!

Sitting down outside on the school grounds with your friends Peter, Michelle, and Ned, the four of you started unpacking your textbooks and notes, having decided to do some of your schoolwork together after your classes had ended.

You made yourselves comfortable as the already warm spring sun shone down on you and the wind carried the voices and noises coming from the nearby sports field to your group. You closed your eyes for a moment, concentrating on the movements of the air until you send a breeze in Peter’s direction with the help of your powers, tousling his already messy hair even more.

Peter lifted his head and looked at you slightly frowning, knowing that it was your doing as he tried to fix his brown locks but quickly gave up. You giggled to yourself while your friend opened one of his textbooks shaking his head, but you still noticed the amused smile on his face.

Peter was the only one of your friends that knew you could control the air and you loved to tease him with your powers. He had found out about them when Mr. Stark had introduced him to you almost five months ago at Avengers Tower where you were currently living. The team had recruited you after you had caused trouble in your hometown, being scared and unable to control your powers at that time. After that they had taken you to New York with them, where they had helped you to understand and deal with your abilities, showing you what you were really capable of if you used them correctly. However, just like in Peter’s case, the team had decided that you were still too young to join the Avengers so they had sent you to Midtown High School with your friend, allowing you to help the people of New York City alongside Spider-Man, but never giving the two of you a real, “saving-the-world” mission. You understood why and almost never complained – except for when you were in a very bad mood –, knowing you couldn’t change their minds about their decision.

Opening one of your own heavy textbooks you and your friends started working quietly on your assignments, each of you lost in your own thoughts until suddenly your phone started buzzing. You sighed, slightly annoyed, as you searched for it in your jacket pocket. You switched the screen on and read the message that you had just received, furrowing your brows as you did. It was from Tony Stark himself, saying you and Peter should come to Avengers Tower immediately because he needed to talk to both of you. You tried to think of a reason why Mr. Stark would text you personally since it was always Happy who contacted you when you weren’t at the Tower. Alarmed, you could only hope that it wasn’t because you and your friend did something that had upset your mentor.

Showing Peter the message, you closed your textbook and started packing your backpack, much to the surprise of Michelle and Ned who looked at you confused.

“Sorry guys, Peter and I need to go,” you apologized hastily, taking your phone back from Peter who looked as worried as you felt about the text. “It’s really urgent.”

Michelle watched the two of you with her almost typical, suspicious expression, saying nothing, as you and Peter stood up, ready to sprint to your car. Ned, however, only waved at you, still surprised that you were leaving all of a sudden but not asking for a reason.

“See you tomorrow then,” he answered and you said goodbye to him and Michelle before you led Peter to your car, a black Audi from Mr. Stark’s collection which you were allowed to drive after you had gotten a new license plate.

Getting into the car beside you, Peter asked nervously, “Why does Mr. Stark want to see us? Do you think we’re in trouble?”

You started the engine of the car and replied anxiously before leaving the parking lot,

“I don’t hope so.”

* * *

After arriving at Avengers Tower, you and Peter took an elevator to the floor where the common area for the team was located, both still trying to figure out why you were here.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, you and your friend exchanged looks and entered the hallway that led you into the familiar, open space where you had occasionally watched movies or done your homework together.

Mr. Stark was already waiting for you in the middle of the room, smiling when he saw you and Peter approaching him. Since he didn’t seem to be angry with you two, you allowed yourself to relax and returned his smile.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” you greeted him and Peter did the same but the older man didn’t reply to that. Instead, Mr. Stark pointed to Peter’s backpack which was slung over the boy’s shoulder and asked simply, “Do you have your suit with you, kid?”

Peter nodded eagerly. “Yes, of course, Mr. Stark.”

“Good, because you two need to suit up right now. I have a mission for you,” he then announced smirking and it took a moment for you to realize what exactly these words meant for you and your friend. A wide grin spread across your face and you looked at Peter speechlessly who was trying to hide his own excitement as well as possible.

Clearly amused by your reactions, Mr. Stark then explained to you, “Don’t let it go to your head. The team and I only decided that you’re ready to take care of one of our easier missions so I called you in. Some of our agents will obviously supervise you but they will only intervene when absolutely necessary. So don’t mess it up!” With these words, he told you to get changed into your combat suits and you and Peter followed his instruction immediately.

As you returned only minutes later, now wearing your own suit that was mainly designed to protect you from most harm, you still couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Finally, you and Peter could prove yourself not only to Mr. Stark but the whole team and you were determined to finish this mission fast – and most importantly – successfully. Studying Peter’s expression who stood right beside you as Mr. Stark discussed the details of your task with you, you knew that he thought exactly the same.

“But remember, just because we might think about giving you more missions from now on it doesn’t mean that you are Avengers just yet,” Mr. Stark finished briefing you and raised his eyebrows almost playfully at Peter.

* * *

“This is so cool, (Y/N)! Our first real mission!” Peter exclaimed overexcited after the two of you had arrived at an old warehouse at the edge of the city. In this hideout, you were supposed to collect all possible information from the computers of a group of criminals who were known to be working with a bigger organization which the Avengers were currently fighting.

“I know!” you whispered back and flashed a smile in the boy’s direction, still completely overwhelmed by all the emotions you felt at the moment but soon forcing yourself to concentrate as you and Peter were about to enter the building.

With the help of his webs, Peter easily managed to get onto the roof of the warehouse and you followed shortly after him, compressing the air under your feet with your powers which allowed you to fly for a short distance.

Landing beside your friend, you entered the building through one of the upper windows, now standing on a small platform directly under the roof from where you could overlook the space beneath you. Quickly, you spotted three armed guards between the large shelves of the warehouse which were sitting at a table together, talking in hushed voices.

“Where are their computers?” you asked quietly, knowing Peter could detect them due to all of the tech in his suit. He pointed to a door at the end of the room and informed you, “There are two more guards in there so be careful, (Y/N).”

You nodded. “You too, Peter.”

The two of you shared one last look before you split up according to the plan you had earlier discussed. Peter was to keep the guards outside the server room busy, and as he landed silently behind them you started moving as well, jumping off the platform and landing smoothly right before the door thanks to your powers. You stopped yourself from looking behind you as you heard yelling and gunshots, knowing that Peter was capable of dealing with these men on his own and instead you blasted the door open with a strong blast of air.

You entered the room, bracing yourself for the two guards that you were about to face and swiftly hitting them with another blast which sends them flying into the air. Their backs hit the walls behind them hard and they blacked out immediately from the impact. You quickly walked to the computers at the other end of the room, plugging in the USB stick Mr. Stark had programmed specifically for this mission, and started transferring the information from the servers to the little device. Shortly after, Peter appeared at the door, holding his mask in one of his hands which signalized to you that he had defeated the other guards.

He smiled cheekily at you when he saw the unconscious men lying on the ground and started to tie their hands and feet together with his webs, preventing them from escaping after they would wake up later. He then stood behind you, waiting with you until the transfer was finished.

You took the stick back and left the warehouse alongside Peter, both of you grinning from ear to ear because of how perfectly your mission just went.

* * *

Half an hour later you and Peter entered Avengers Tower for the second time that day, talking loudly about your mission, discussing every single thing that had happened, while hopelessly exaggerating the events.

After you had changed back into your regular clothes Mr. Stark joined you in the middle of the common area, a pleased look on his face as he greeted you with a big smile. However, before he could say anything, you and Peter hinted a playful salute, proudly announcing, “Mission accomplished!”

While shaking his head, Mr. Stark grinned slightly. “Well done, kids,” he complimented you before you gave him back his stick, thinking about the fact that you and your friend had actually helped the Avengers with a real mission of theirs and finally becoming a more important part of the team – even though it was only a small one.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter then spoke happily, looking at the man in front of him, “would you mind if (Y/N) and I leave now? We were thinking that we could celebrate the end of our mission with pizza and a movie at my place.”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Mr. Stark simply answered, surprising both of you. “There is one more thing I need you to do before you can leave the Tower.”

He pointed to the glass coffee table behind him where you spotted two tablets and groaned internally, knowing what this meant for Peter and you because you had occasionally seen the rest of the team using the devices after finishing a mission as well.

“Being with the Avengers also means writing mission reports,” he then explained, obviously amused by your facial expression. “And since you have school tomorrow I want you to do that now.”

Without even giving you a chance to complain Mr. Stark excused himself, saying he needed to analyze the information on the stick before he left you and Peter alone.

“I guess it’s part of the job, right?” Peter shrugged and tried to cheer you up with a small smile before he picked up one of the tablets and sat down on the white couch in the middle of the room. You surrendered quickly by nodding and following him, taking the second tablet and having a seat beside him.

“Yeah, it is,” you admitted, snuggling up against your friend’s shoulder to get more comfortable and started writing your report which hopefully wouldn’t take too long. Peter soon did the same, trying not to think about how flustered he was by how close you were to him.

* * *

“Friday, are Peter and (Y/N) still here?” Tony asked when he exited Bruce’s and his lab at the Tower after the two scientists had looked through the information on the stick both teenagers had collected during their mission.

“They are, Mr. Stark,” the female voice replied immediately. “It appears that they have fallen asleep in the common area while writing their mission reports.”

Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled, walking almost silently along the hallways of the Tower until he reached said room and peered into it, checking up on the two Avengers in training himself. They were indeed sleeping soundly, cuddling with each other on the large couch apparently exhausted because of the eventful day they had.

Deciding that he shouldn’t wake them up, Tony left them alone again, thinking about how proud he felt that he could inform the team tomorrow about how brilliantly both of you had finished the task they had given you.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr back in 2018 but I thought I could also post it here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
